Bonding Session
by jaks224
Summary: One shot dump for team CFVY, primarily Yatsuhashi and Velvet, Yatsuhashi/Velvet or YatsuhashixVelvet as I don't think they have a ship name yet (Other fics are called bunnybear so I'm just going to guess that's it)
1. Worried

The tall man sat in the edge of his bed, eyes closed and legs crossed deep in thoought. As per usual on a Sunday Coco decided to go shopping and today she had dragged Fox out to carry her various purchases, a rare occurrence as Yatsuhashi would usually be the one forced to carry the massive bulk of clothing. But not today, today the team's leader had decided that the bunny and the giant needed a bonding session of sorts. Neither of them knew why their teamwork was great, Yatsuhashi's size counter balancing that of the far lighter Velvet allowing for him to take the brunt of many attacks or her, but seeing as their leader had decided this they decided to spend the rare occurrence resting in their room.

Velvet was on the bed across from him, tinkering with her box, occasionally looking up at the peaceful man. Ever since they first became partners most of their exchanges had been brief, usually just a "Hello" an "Are you okay?" or the occasional "Don't worry", but the faunus girl had come to trust the man, in fact he was the first human she had ever truly trusted that including the teachers (who she had quickly warmed up to). As a result the bunny girl was rather paranoid about the fairly quiet man's emotions toward her. Was he only with her because she was his team mate? Did the he secretly hate faunus alike so many others? She had to know.

"This is nice" she commented looking up from her work.

He smiled and nodded, eyes still closed, he too was enjoying the calm atmosphere.

"Listen, we're friends, right?" she asked.

"Yes" he simply replied.

"You and I, a human and a faunus" she clarified.

"I don't see how that makes any difference" he responded, looking her in the eyes.

"It's doesn't it's just that… most other big guys seem to well… try to oppress me" she sadly responded, ears drooping.

"I'm not Cardin" he replied, a serious look on his face and tone in his voice.

"I know that but-

The tall man stood up, walked over, and sat beside her placing a hand on her far shoulder.

"I'm not Cardin. I'm your team mate I'll always be there or you and if for some strange reason I'm not just call and I'll try to be there" he told her, "I hope that I can rely on you to. You have no reason to fear me Velvet, I'm your friend and I always will be. If anyone wrongs you I will fight them. You are too kind a person to be deserving of the pain you've endured, I don't like to see my friends sad."

Velvet blinked, "I think that's the most you've ever said to me."

"I only like to speak when something needs said" Yatsuhashi replied.

"You're great Yatsu" she happily responded, resting her head against his shoulder and returning to her work.

Little did she realise her ears were rubbing against his face. Had this been Coco or Fox they would have either moved or informed Velvet of the predicament however Yatsuhashi found himself in a rather… unique predicament.

"He…He He He."

Velvet's ear twitched.

"He he ha."

She looked up at him, her ears rubbing across his face as she did so.

"He he ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha, hua hua ha ha."

His deep laughter filled the room as Velvet twisted and turned, looking to see just what was so funny, making the usually quiet man laugh even louder. The faunus realised what she was doing and blushed, surprised by the man's out of character ticklish-ness. A cunning thought crossed her mind, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She continued to tickle the poor man with her ears.

"HUA HUA HE HA HUA HUA HUA HA HA HA HUA HA HUA HA HA HA!"

Yatsuhashi fell back, accidently dragging Velvet with him. She landed on top of him, her box landing to her right its parts fortunately remaining inside.

"I didn't know you were ticklish" Velvet couldn't help but smile.

The stoic man didn't really know how to react to this scenario, he just attempted to catch his breath in response.

"I should do that more often" the bunny girl laughed.

He still didn't know how to respond, just kind of shrugging an ambiguously grunting.

Velvet clambered up is body so that she was face to face with the currently embarrassed friend.

"Thank you Yatsu" she smiled.

"For what?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"For helping me trust humans" she happily replied.

"It's my pleasure" he smiled.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner" she smiled, for once looking down at him.

"Ditto" he closed his eyes, relaxed.

Velvet realised how close they were and quickly turned red, her ears pricking up. She was just a few inches from his face, she'd never had this experience with a boy let alone a human one. And yet she felt that this was right, that she trusted Yatsuhashi more than she'd trusted anyone before, and maybe over time their friendship could evolve into something mo-

The door suddenly flew open and Coco rushed into the room, followed by Fox.

"There have been reports of terrifying loud noises coming from this room, what is going-

Coco froze upon realising what was in front of her. Velvet was straddling Yatsuhashi, her head lowered to his. Upon hearing the door open Velvet quickly turned, acing the team's leader. Coco lowered her sunglasses then raised them again then lowered them again. She grabbed Fox's hand, he was still gripping several heavy bags, and quickly led him out the room. Not even Coco queen of sass and stating her opinion knew how to respond to this. She would spend the next few hours preparing her response. But on her way down the hall she did inform everyone that things were "As they should be and to keep their noses out other's affairs."

Velvet quickly hopped of Yatsuhashi as he sat up, he hadn't really paid much attention to Coco and Fox's intrusion but had gotten the gist of it. Velvet on the other hand having heard and observed the whole exchange and was now extremely embarrassed. From that angle it probably looked like they were about to kiss or even-

Realising quite how flustered Velvet was Yatsuhashi pulled her into a hug, he couldn't help smiling. She soon returned the hug, her ears flopping down so as to not start another round of laughter.

"I'm glad we're partners Yatsu" she mumbled into his chest.

He rested his head atop hers in a calming response "I am to."

A few hours later Coco and Fox finally, Fox's arms even fuller than they were before if that was even possible (It almost looked like he was going to collapse and die). But Coco had finally found her words and come to a decision,

"If you two ever need to have another "bonding session" then just let me know in advance."


	2. Envy

Yatsuhashi and Velvet sat around their makeshift camp. The fire was dying down, Coco had already gone to bed and Fox was out on night watch. Velvet knew she should be sleeping to but her lack of a fully functioning weapon had lost her many hours of sleep. The fear that they would be attacked and she would be left unarmed had gripped her for the last few nights. Yatsuhashi pilled more wood onto the fire and blew into it, attempting to make the tiny embers light. Unfortunately the giant's breath did the exact opposite, blowing out what little light there was. He struggled for the matches in the dark and when he finally did find them he attempted to strike a match and broke it in half.

Velvet rose from here seat and approached Yatsuhashi, her faunus night vision helping here find him with easily.

"Yatsu, do you need some help?" she asked.

He nodded his response, aware of her eyes, and held out the box to her. She lit the match with a single strike and her much smaller breaths relit the fire with ease, despite her continuous yawning as she attempted to gather enough breath.

They sat beside each other, Velvet still working on her box while Yatsuhashi was deep in thought. The stoic man had been in this state all day and his partner had taken notice. As close as she was to Yatsuhashi what the man thought was continuously a mystery to her, a mystery that despite her tired state always intrigued (and occasionally worried) her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked looking up from her work.

"It's doesn't matter" he replied, smiling down at her.

"Yatsu, you're my partner, I want to help you please tell me" she pleaded with him, the bags under her eyes obvious in the fire light.

He thought for a moment, he knew his partner cared and he didn't want to scare her. Honestly he did want to hear her opinion on this but he also knew she had been up for nights on end, working away at her weapon, and he could tell she needed her sleep.

"If you promise you'll sleep afterword then I will."

"Deal," she smiled, setting the box down.

"Sometimes I envy you" he admitted.

"Envy me?" she was surprised.

"You can be so gentle" he told her, "I struggle to be."

"What do you mean?" the faunus girl asked, "You've never hurt anyone or anything who didn't deserve it."

"I'm rather" he thought for the right word, "Big."

She rested her much smaller hand atop his, "You're the kindest person I've ever met, faunus or human, your size can't change that. You're my best friend."

"I break things easily" he reminded her, "Both good and bad."

"You're big and strong it just means you can look after people easier" she smiled, "Like how you stopped those bullies."

"They should know better than to pick on you" he told her, his hand beneath hers clenching the log they were sitting on.

"They do now" she almost laughed, "You put Cardin through a wall last time he did."

"I should've broken his legs" he regretted.

Velvet yawned, "I anything I should envy you, if I were as strong as you I could deal with them by myself."

"You shouldn't have to" he reminded her.

"I know, but you're big and strong no matter what, without my weapon I'm just extra baggage" she sighed, looking down at the box.

"No" he told her.

"No?"

"You are too important to be baggage" he replied, turning his hand from holding the log to clasping her hand as gently as he could.

They looked each other in the eyes, they both were what the other lacked be it gentle or strong. They fit each other perfectly, acting to give the other something to work toward at least partially for the other's benefit. Their heads drew closer as the fire crackled, centimetres apart.

"Bags are important" Coco called from her sleeping mat.

"How long have you been awake?" Velvet asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Long enough" their leader told them, "Do you really like him that much more than Fox and I? I'm almost jealous."

"Coco I-

"I'm only kidding bun" Coco teased, "But I can't wait to plan the wedding." 

The bunny girl was incredibly flustered, she knew Coco was like this but she'd never got this embarrassed when it happened she usually just laughed it off.

"You and your big teddy bear together forever" Coco almost cheered.

"Teddy?" Yatsuhashi questioned.

"I take it Velvet enjoys eating some Yatsuhashi doesn't she? Or does Yatsuhashi like eating some Velvet cake?"

Silence encompassed the camp.

"Alright I'm done for the night" Coco rolled over so she was no longer facing the duo.

Silence remained.

"Well that was… awkward" Velvet mumbled scratching her ears.

"Yes" Yatsuhashi replied.

"Are you okay Yatsuhashi?" she asked.

"Yes" he told her, "I'm glad."

"Glad about what?" she asked.

"Glad someone thinks I can do more than just hurt people and break things" he smiled.

"I'm glad someone thinks I'm useful even without a weapon" she smiled.

He squeezed her hand firmly, a blush spread to her cheeks. Remembering her promise she rested her head on his shoulder and quickly fell to sleep, her left ear coming to rest on his shoulder. Yatsuhashi was glad, at least he was a comfortable pillow for the gentle bunny. He gently lifted her, carrying her to her sleeping mat. He set her down before setting her box down beside her. He tucked the bunny in as gently as he could, still managing to lightly push the bunny. She groaned in her sleep, coiling her arms around his. She was smiling, he quickly realised he was at the moment acting as her big teddy bear. He couldn't just pull away, that would wake her for sure. For once in his life he was glad he wasn't gentle, if he was he'd have an excuse to pull away.

Fox couldn't help but smirk at the scene, he guessed that he could stay on patrol just a little longer.


	3. Piggyback

Yatsuhashi walked around the library alongside Velvet. They had went out on this calm Sunday afternoon to collect some study materials, history mostly. They walked around the giant library, Yatsuhashi already carrying three books of the possible ten they were allowed between them. Velvet would point out books on the higher shelves and he would collect them.

"What about that one?" Velvet asked pointing up at a heavy book on the right.

Reaching up Yatsuhashi easily pulled the book from where it sat and passed it down to her. She quickly looked it over before handing it back up to him;

"Too depressing" she commented.

He placed it back upon the shelf and they continued on through the C's of the history section. Yatsuhashi enjoyed the library, it was a place of great peace and serenity. Here they were away from their teammates and could enjoy some time together as Fox had no need for books and Coco used the internet as her source of all information. They continued around the desolate library, noticing team RWBY having one of their weekly board game matches and JNPR doing as they usually did.

"Yatsuhashi?" Velvet called out. He turned to face her, expecting her to point out a book.

"What's it like being tall?" she asked.

"It's… nice" he replied.

"I guessed it would be" she replied, "It's just that, you see things in a different way than I do."

Upon hearing this Yatsuhashi lifted Velvet, placing her atop his shoulders, much to her surprise.

"Yatsu!" she cried out in surprise, "This is a library!"

"Then keep quiet" he told her.

Cardin Winchester hated the library. The only reason he was really here was that fast mouthed Professor Oobleck had given him detention, which entailed stacking library books. Well it would if Cardin hadn't been shirking in his work, instead terrorising any faunus that he happened to see. He had been walking around the library's rim, hoping to avoid the librarian when he saw them. Rabbit ears, poking out from over one of the massive bookshelves. He couldn't remember ever seeing a faunus that size in the school. He was terrified, had this mega faunus come to avenge its brethren? Afraid the once intimidating man built himself a shelter out of books and hid.

Yatsuhashi and Velvet finished their rounds collecting books and headed toward a secluded table at the edge of the library, passing a small book made bunker as they went. Yatsuhashi knelt, allowing Velvet and easy hop down to the ground.

"T-thank you for that Yatsuhashi" she stuttered out, flustered.

He smiled, taking a seat opposite her and lifting one of the numerous books. The seat was a bit small for him, the table too low and he had to hunch over the table a bit but he'd manage. Velvet surprisingly stood up, walking away from the table. Confused Yatsuhashi followed her with his eyes only for her to disappear around behind a shelf. Where is she going? He wondered.

The Brunette soon returned. She was dragging something surprising with her, a large brown felt beanbag. She heaved a sigh of relief as she released it, leaving it just next to her seat at the table.

"That ought to make things easier," she told him gesturing for him to sit there.

"Thank you Velvet" He courteously replied, getting up and taking the seat.

"You're welcome Yatsu" she smiled, taking hers.

However, few minutes later, Velvet had an idea she quietly got up, a very large book in hand and turned to her team mate, flustered.

"Y-yatsuhashi may I sit with you?" she asked.

The stoic man simply nodded, deep in his book. She smiled and sat on his leg before getting immersed in her own book.

The reading dragged on, lasting until far past sundown, as a result when the library was closing he found his partner face down in a book, asleep. Not wanting to wake her, but equally not wanting to annoy the librarian, he checked out the books and gently lifted her, putting her atop of his shoulders so that he could still carry the books. The bunny girl slumped over, her light frame shifting forward into his head, he droopy sleep ears partially obscuring his view. It took an amazing feat of balance and careful stepping to get out the library, let alone up the stairs. But now he had an even bigger problem, it was the dead of night and he was locked out the team CFVY dorm. His hands were full with books so he couldn't get his keys and I he tried to put them down he'd probably wake Velvet. He let out a sigh, he'd have to wake Coco and Fox. He, gently so as not to wake Velvet, kicked the door. It was just now that he noticed a sock on the doorknob. Why would there be-

The door quickly opened revealing Coco, clad only in a towel.

"You have your bonding sessions we have ours!" the door slammed even faster than it opened.

Velvet was awoken by the door slamming, she almost fell off the giant but fortunately kept her balance, "Yatsu… what was that?" she groggily asked.

"Nothing Velvet… we just need to stay out a bit longer" Yatsuhashi quickly told her.

"'kay" she sighed, slumping down tired.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little" she admitted, they hadn't eaten since lunch.

Yatsuhashi set down the books outside their room and lowered Velvet from atop his shoulders into his arms, "I'm sure we'll find something."

"Yatsu" the tired girl moaned.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you or the ride" she blushed.

"My pleasure" he smiled.

The faunus girl rested comfortably in his arms, "If there is a single mark on my bed I want you to beat them up."

"I'll… consider it Velvet" he told her.

The faunus girl hummed contently as they went out to waist another half hour. Eventually they found a vending machine and got themselves a sandwich each, not particularly cute nor romantic on its own but having Velvet sitting in Yatsuhashi's lap certainly helped.


	4. Shippers

Coco sat at the table across from Velvet in a coffee shop, a variations of the aforementioned beverage were in their hands. Thoughts had been brewing in her mind for days now and she had to ask.

"Velvet, are you and Yatsuhashi dating?" Coco asked before taking a bite of her cookie.

"W-what?" the rabbit girl was sure she had misheard.

"Are you and Yatsuhashi, you know as that Nora girl puts it together-together?" she asked after swallowing her mouthful.

"No, nonononono!" she almost shouted, "We're just team mates."

"Oh" Coco paused, "Team mates with benefits? I'm sure Yatsuhashi has a big-"

The faunus girl almost jumped in surprise before cutting in, "N-no Coco, we're just friends!"

"Well you don't act like it" she responded before taking a sip, "I could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"W-we just really get along" Velvet told her, taking a bite of carrot cake.

"What do you think Fox?" Coco asked, turning to her team mate.

"It could work" the man replied between sips of coffee.

"What do you think Yatsuhashi?" Coco asked, looking at the man who had kept quiet until now.

"…" he continued to sip his tea.

"I think he's embarrassed" Coco smirked, looking up to see the man's cheeks red.

"W-we're not okay?" Velvet sighed, picking up her cup again.

"I ship it!" a familiar blond boxer called from a table across the room.

"I second that" a dark haired faunus mumbled.

"What's this got to do with boats?" a red hair youngster asked.

"They're just being dolts, pay them no heed" the heiress called over, though she secretly shipped it to.

"Commence with the together-together!" a hyperactive ginger called.

"Calm down" a calm man fed her another pancake.

"Yatsuhashi just has to build up his confidence" the blond Casanova told his teammates.

"I'm sure it'll happen sooner or later" the champion fighter agreed.

"They're affection ready" a strange robotic girl commented.

"Just balls up already" a man sipping tea with his tail commanded.

"He needs a good pickup line" a blue haired boy responded.

"The union between faunus and humans is an excellent sign of the two species growing together and one that should be noted down in history" the fast talking green haired teacher pointed out.

"Reminds me of the time I took down a Beowulf with only- a moustached teacher droned on.

"Relationships should be kept to a minimum so as to focus on studies" a third teacher scolded, sorting her glasses to hide the fact she thought it was cute to.

"It is an opportunity for their teamwork to grow" the headmaster retorted.

"I'm glad to see your students get on so well" an old friend from another land commented.

"It would be easier for me to steal from them" a man lit his cigar.

"I like them together and I'd steal from them" a green haired girl contested.

"I think he'd tear her in two" a young silver haired man pointed out.

"…" the girl with the changing pupils blinked and smirked.

"Their shows of affection are quite cute, I think they'll be last to die" a plotting woman in a red dress whispered.

"It is good to see humans and faunus interacting so well" a man in a grimm mask spoke out.

"I think we should just kill all the humans, the exception being him" a man from the same organisation but who had red hair commented, still protecting the ship.

"They look nice together" an old Crow put out there.

"I ship it to" the blond boxer's mum agreed.

A team of bullies remained silent out of fear any of the aforementioned people would beat them up.

"Just as long as they don't take my lien" a balding old man commented from behind the register.

"Bark" a small corgi exquisitely said.

"See I'm not the only one who sees it" Coco lowered her glasses, "It's honestly really cute."

Both Yatsuhashi and Velvet were speechless. Just how big was this coffee shop and more importantly how many people thought they should get together?

* * *

><p>Just a little terrible something to tide you over till Christmas, I promise I have a present for you all on the twenty fourth.<p> 


	5. Merry Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas and instead of being all comfy and warm Yatsuhashi was outside, enduring a storm. He had been out for hours, picking up some last minute gifts. Fox and Coco had been easy, clothes for the girl and more hunting equipment for the boy. However his mind had went blank when he thought of what to get Velvet. He had gotten her books or her birthday and he thought to get her some twice in a year would seem lazy. As a result he'd trekked around for days looking for a gift to give to the bunny, he'd started looking on December 15th and had been out looking at every possible moment since to no avail. Gift card? Too impersonal. Clothes? What was her size? Chocolates? What kind? Jewellery? He wasn't exactly made of money, that student loan wasn't limitless. Earmuffs? She had her faunus ears and he couldn't find any big enough. Something carrot related? Would she take offence to that? Yatsuhashi was stumped.

He decided to take refuge inside a charity shop, surprisingly still open despite the storm. He heaved a sigh of relief, shutting the door behind him. The shop was warm, heated by an old gas heater in the corner. Well while he was here he might as well take a look around, maybe he'd find something. The shop was old and dusty, shelves cluttered with items from bric-a-brac to books to potted plants. He hadn't seen anything right though.

"Goodness me, I didn't expect anyone to brave that storm. You must be a man on a mission." A tired voice called from beside him, reaching up with what looked to be a mug of hot chocolate.

Yatsuhashi looked down to see a little old lady, wrapped head to toe in warm clothing. She must have been wearing, at least, five winter jumpers. He thanked her before he carefully took the cup from her.

"It must be for a girl, love makes people do crazy things."

Yatsuhashi took a sip of the drink.

"Or perhaps a boy if you swing that way."

Yatsuhashi almost spat out the hot chocolate in surprise.

"Well, what he or she like then?" The old woman asked, grin clearly plastered on her face.

"**She** is-" Yatsuhashi paused to think of the words, "The most gentle and kind person I have ever met."

The woman chuckled, "Well then, I guess you want to get her something extra special. I may have just the thing."

The elderly woman disappeared into the back briefly before returning with a small box, coated in dust (not the exploding kind).

"I could never quite find the right couple to give it to but your commitment to her has moved me so, braving that storm and all" she opened the box to reveal a necklace with a silver rabbit on its end. The rabbit's eyes appeared to be tiny green gemstones, "The emerald eyed rabbit of peace is yours to give to her."

"I can't-

"Take it, it would only gather more dust if you didn't" the woman told him, "Now hurry back and wrap it up before she comes out looking for you."

Yatsuhashi looked out to see the storm had stopped, there was a good seven inches of snow on the ground.

"Thank you" he bowed, finishing his drink and heading out into the cold, "Merry Christmas" he called in as the door closed.

Velvet stared at the clock, seven hours. Seven whole hours away on Christmas Eve of all days. Velvet sat, a sea of blankets draped over her shoulders and a cup of tea in her hands. Coco and Fox were doing their thing, relaxing sprawled atop Fox's bed. Velvet let out a sigh, her ears drooping, it was eight and there was still no sign of-

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the man Velvet had been thinking of. Coco's head snapped up.

"Yatsuhashi, do you realise how long you've been out? Leaving this poor girl to third wheel as Fox and I enjoy each other's company. Shame on you, leaving your lover and going out in that storm you'll die of-

Suddenly Fox silenced Coco by pouncing atop her, "Leave them be."

She sighed, "Fine."

They returned to their embrace.

"W-where were you?" Velvet asked pouring him a cup of tea, one sugar just how he liked it.

"Just some last minute Christmas shopping" he told her, sitting the box under the room's fashionably decorated tree (Coco having drawn out plans for it months in advance) before taking his seat.

"Oh" she sighed in relief. She then noticed just how cold and wet Yatsuhashi truly was, "Y-you shouldn't have put that much thought into it, you'll catch a cold now."

He couldn't help but smile, "Even if I do I think it was worth it."

"I don't want you to be sick or Christmas" she pleaded, handing him the cup.

His grin grew, she really was far too kind. He thanked her for the cup and took a sip, the warmth filling is body.

"I'm glad you're here to celebrate with me Yatsu" she smiled.

"I'm glad you're here to" he told her, taking her free hand that had been idly place on the table earning a blush from the faunus girl.

The next day the whole team was awoken by Coco, forcing Santa hats atop each of their heads the exception being velvet who had a small one top one ear and mistletoe tied to the other. The group quickly huddled around the tree and began to hand out their gifts. Yatsuhashi received what he had expected from two of his team mates, clothes from Coco (where she got them in his size he had no idea) and a sharpening block from Fox. Velvet surprised him though, he removed the wrapping paper to reveal a picture frame. The picture in the frame was silver and had metal flowers on the metal, climbing the frame. The picture was of the two of them in the library, both immersed in their books. Velvet sitting in Yatsuhashi's lap.

"Yang took the picture the other day, I didn't see her take it but she showed me it and lunch and w-well-

Velvet was clearly flustered. He couldn't help but smile and hug her with is free hand, making her even more flustered.

"Thank you Velvet, I hope you enjoy my present" he released her and handed her the box.

She quickly lifted the lid and her eyes sparkled upon seeing what was inside. She lifted out the necklace, Yatsuhashi had cleaned it up while the others were sleeping and now it shone in the Christmas tree's lights. She quickly put it on before practically leading at Yatsuhashi, arms wide.

Her grip was surprisingly strong and she almost winded the giant.

"I take it you like it then" he smiled.

"Yes!" she practically shouted into his chest.

"Sorry I was away so long, I had to find something special" he told her, returning the hug.

"Y-you didn't have to go through all that for me" she mumbled.

"Yes I did" he replied.

"Y-yatsu" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he bent down to hear her better.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, square on the lips, before pulling back slightly "Merry Christmas."

"M-merry Christmas Velvet" he stuttered out before they returned to their warm embrace, mouth to mouth.


	6. Distance

A hand drummed against a thick cast; the sound echoing against the empty hospital's walls. It had probably been a bad idea to engage a deathstalker in one on one, hand to hand, combat. Fortunately he'd come out with only a minor scratch… well a broken arm but he'd heal quickly. The cast was littered with signatures and drawings from the previous day. Fox's name was hastily scrawled on, he wasn't the best writer, while Coco's name was lavishly written, and she took around an hour to do so; covering near half of the cast.

One signature captivated him over the rest though, not nearly as grand as Coco's nor as quick as Fox's. Velvet's signature was strange to him. It wasn't the wording that was strange, simply written "Get well soon Yatsuhashi, love Velvet," but more how she had written it. It had been the last thing the trio had done before the hospital had thrown them out, but she'd waited until Fox and Coco had left the room to write hers. She'd ran back claiming she'd forgotten something to them before running back to him and signing it, red in the face.

It was little quirks like that that made it harder for him to remain here. She was so anxious half the time, hiding in books or even behind Yatsuhashi himself… though that may have been his own fault for standing in the way when he felt like she was being threatened; probably a combination of the two. He realised it had been how she was, people like Cardin hadn't exactly put positive opinions of humans into her head but her team mates had tried to give her a more positive outlook. That didn't stop him worrying though, the bunny was far too quick to forgive Cardin.

The sun was rising outside his window, the clock read 7:00; he always had been a light sleeper. Visiting hours weren't till ten at the earliest so he had some time to kill. He was about to immerse himself in a book when he felt his scroll vibrate on the table next to him. He struggled to pick it up with his bad arm in the way but he eventually pulled it over. Entering the passcode he realised he had recieved a message from Velvet.

Are you awake?

He quickly typed his answer;

Yes

Within the next second a reply came through;

You should be resting, go back to sleep

He was confused at her reply;

If you want me to sleep then why did you message me?

The pause lasted around a minute this time;

Because you're always up at seven, you're the early bird of the group. I don't want to you hurting yourself any more than you already have. I miss having my big pillow.

He had to read that over a couple times to be sure he hadn't misread.

Why're you up then? You were on the mission to.

I was worried about you that's all, she posted.

A smile grew on his face;

I was feeling the same about you.

XD You dorks.

His eyes flicked toward the top of the scroll's screen. It read Team CFVY chatroom.

Coco, why're you up? Velvet pondered, probably using her scroll so as to not awaken Fox.

You dorks were blowin up my scroll, I had to check; she replied.

Yatsuhashi's face went a dark red, he really felt bad for Velvet right now, he was glad he wasn't in the room to. Coco could only do so much teasing from this far away but Velvet would bear the full brunt of it tomorrow morning.

Why don't you two go out yet? Yatsuhashi when we show up tonight I swear, not only will you get an earful from me for disrupting my beauty sleep but I swear we are going to discuss possible first dates for you two.

Despite being so far away he could feel Velvet's embarrassment radiating from the academy, his teeth clamped tightly together as he cringed.

Alright lovebirds, see you tomorrow. We'll be there at eleven, I need to make up for lost sleep.

…Velvet are you still there? – He posted

Yatsuhashi sighed as the time flew by, it looked as if she wasn't-

"Yes"

He flinched at the sudden message, almost dropping his scroll.

Are you okay? - He asked.

Sorry, I just forgot this was the group chat – she informed him.

Just as long as you're okay, I was worried that she had upset you– He smiled as he sent the message.

Don't worry Yatsu, I'm fine. Just a little lonely without you here is all.

He felt himself freeze at her comment before rapidly typing;

What's wrong? Has Cardin been at you again? I'll deal with him when I get back.

No no – her first reply read.

I just miss you is all, feels weird not having you in the dorm. Even if you don't talk much it feels too quiet without you – she concluded.

Yatsuhashi felt sweat on his neck, his face the darkest red it had ever been. He realised how defensive he'd acted, she was a huntress in training she could take care of herself.

Okay, I'll see you later then Velvet - he smiled.

See ya Yatsu, but next time be more careful when stopping a deathstalker. Just shout on me next time, no need to injure yourself also… those two are far more… active when you're not around.

Yatsuhashi quickly realised what she had implied with her closing remark, hoping that they'd at least given her warning before… engaging. He closed down his scroll before turning to his clock, it read seven twenty six, he still had a long wait ahead of him. He looked down at the signature again, remembering back to how she'd finished her signature. She had kissed his cheek before rushing out the door to catch up with the duo. The tall man let out a sigh, next time he'd beat the grimm without getting injured. He didn't like having to subject the bunny to those two… that and he'd like to get a kiss without being in so much pain.


	7. Sleep-Talk

Yatsuhashi knelt, stoic on the grass, just outside the team CFVY camp. The nightshift had been long and hard, the tall man insisting that his teammates sleep while he cover the entire night. Wasn't the best idea he'd ever had, especially with just how useful Velvet's faunus eyes would have been or even Fox's receptive hearing, but he wouldn't give up. He'd made an oath to his team. To go back on his word before even just one of them awoke would mean dishonour. That and Coco would chew his ear out but mostly the former.

He remained silent, weary eyes on the tree covered landscape. The sun was yet to rise but he could feel it coming, once they were out the dark he could ease up a little. If the Grimm hadn't attacked when they were disadvantaged why would they when he could see clearly? Then again, these were monsters incapable of thought. Perhaps they were simply that stupid, almost as stupid as he had been for staying up all night.

With a sigh he finally sat down properly, laying his weapon in front of him. Sleep deprivation was one thing but hunger had finally set in. This two pronged assault on his body was proving a bit too much, but to go back for food would be to give up. Just an hour or so more… just an hour or so…

Velvet awoke not five minutes later to find Yatsuhashi asleep, flat on his back. This posed Velvet with a difficult set of options, A. Simply leave him to rest. B. Awaken him C. Attempt to awaken everyone up through some sort of "accident" (e.g. going to the food store tent and knocking something over) thus making it seem like she didn't even notice he was asleep.

She was about to go with option C, psyching herself up to knock something over and possibly enrage Coco, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her legs; nigh knocking her to the ground. As she wobbled, ears straight in the air she peered down to see Yatsuhashi had indeed clung to her. It looked like he had no intention of letting go, head nuzzling to the bottom of her calves.

The bunny girl was immediately painted pink, wobbling even more precariously until she came down; fortunately not atop Yatsuhashi, with a light thud. The faunus girl held her breath, while she knew Yasu wouldn't get mad at her she didn't like the idea of disturbing him like that… let alone embarrassing both of them even more. Fortunately he didn't awaken…

…unfortunately she went from pink to red when his stomach growled, ears going so straight they felt like they were about to be torn from her head. The bunny girl, still in her pyjamas mind you, hugged her head to her legs, attempting to hide her redness from the world. She had to get out of this leg-lock without waking him!

Velvet tried to gently pull her left leg from his grasp, only to unceremoniously kick him in the nose. She let out an "Eeep!" Flailing a little. Unfortunately this only made matters worse. Instead of letting her go Yatsuhashi grumbled a little, both from his stomach and from his mouth before proceeding further up her legs. The tall man now clung on at about knee high, head resting around her belly.

Velvet was of course knocked onto her back in the process, now staring down at the black hair on his head and contemplating just how she'd let herself get into this predicament. Hunters were supposed to constantly be on the watch, always prepared, yet she'd been defeated by a sleeping giant. Her legs shook slightly in his grasp, nervous nature getting the better of her. This however prompted worse shenanigans.

"Velvet…"

"Yat-Yatsu?"

Sleep talking. A typical troupe used in romantic novels. Velvet had written it off as lazy writing, someone couldn't really formulate words while they sleep could they? Let alone say anything. Regardless she was frozen, was this it? Was this the big romantic climax in her life? A confession from a sleeping Yatsuhashi was better than no confession from him at all. She froze in a panic, embarrassed and confused.

"…I'm really hungry."

Okay… maybe this wasn't quite like her romance novels… she was still really embarrassed though.

"W-well if you let me go-

"No."

The giant's grip tightened.

"W-w-why not?"

"Hugs are better than food. I shall be sustained by hugs alone."

"U-Um, u-u-umm, u-u-u-

The giant man lurched further up her body, stopping just short of head-butting the shy faunus chin, his arms firmly wrapped around her back.

"My cuddle bunny."

"Wh-what?!"

"Cuddle bunny."

"Y-Yasu I-I didn't think you saw me like th-that."

"Course you're the cuddle bunny… what else would you be?"

"I…I don't know."

The faunus girl attempted to gain some nerve, psyching herself up to pull away… only to find she was enjoying the hug too much. Now at the height of her redness she lowered her chin, resting it atop the giant's head.

"Yasu… I think I like being taller than you… I-I can only really experience it when we're lying like this th-though."

"We could lie like this every night… I think I'd enjoy that…"

Velvet squeaked, "Wh-what!"

Yatsuhashi's eyes shot open, immediately assuming the worst. He had fallen asleep and Velvet had been injured, it was all his fault! Had the others been injured?! Not unlike a bull stung by a bee he shot up, bringing Velvet with him. It took a mere half a second to realise what had happened, the poor girl catapulted from lying next to him to atop his lap.

"Velvet I…uh…"

He had never been good with words but now of all times they'd decided to leave him entirely. Strand him on an island… with his closest friend face down in his lap.

"Y-Yasu?"

"Y-yes?"

"Um…"

"…"

"I…I kinda…"

"Kinda what?"

"E-enjoyed that…"

The bunny girl now sat up, hiding her scarlet face in her hands. Yatsuhashi wasn't much better, slowly turning a vibrant shade of crimson.

"Well… if you ever can't sleep or something… you can-

"I-I will! O-okay… I-I'd happily snuggle with y-you!"

"…"

"…"

"…Are you still hungry?"

Yatsuhashi merely nodded, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"L-lets just go get something to eat. E-ease the tension."

"Okay."

He got to his feet, extending a hand to her which she gratefully accepted, stumbling into him as she got to her feet. Instead of merely letting her bounce off him Yatsuhashi decided to take this in stride, wrapping an arm around the short woman's shoulders as he began to walk her toward the food storage tent. Though neither would admit it they could get used to sleeping as a tangled mess, although… hopefully next time it would be less awkward.


	8. Morning In The Valley

Velvet hadn't got out of bed for a month now. Despite being in bed she rarely slept. She rarely ate. She rarely spoke. She rarely moved. She would just lay there, staring at the ceiling, pondering; "Why?" Why had she been so slow? How could she have let this happen? Why had he left her like this? How could life go on?

It happened a month ago. Team CFVY, recently graduated. The ceremony had been great, celebrations abound. The team had decided to stick together, to take hunting jobs together. A few nights of drinks and parties later they got their first job, it was supposed to be simple. A hunting job, just on the edge of the borders, reports of Creeps stampeding across the countryside. Destroying all that stood in their path.

They had decided this would be the perfect job to start out on, something relatively easy to help get used to their new lives. Alas, they couldn't have been more wrong. The numbers had been miscalculated by locals, rather than the fifty or sixty of the fast grimm there were well over a hundred. Early in the morning they poured into the valley the team had been camping in, they were awoken by the rumbling of over two hundred feet on stone.

Yatsuhashi had been up first, running straight into the line. Fox followed, ready to destroy all that stood in his way. Coco followed, gun barrel spinning. Velvet was last, she couldn't find my weapon within the messy tent so she had run out unarmed. Bad move. Very bad move. Creeps could reach the speed of the train, they are incredibly fast Grimm even if they aren't overly strong. This, combined with the downward slope of the valley, put the team in a very bad state. Having to fight uphill in pitch black conditions rather than fighting on even terms.

Yatsuhashi's blade cut them through many of them at a time, Coco reduced several to scattered limbs, Fox pounded through many at a time but Velvet was struggling. While she had decent knowledge and skill when it came to unarmed combat to fight so many opponents at this speed was proving too much for her. Her teammates fell back in an attempt to aid her, Coco barking out orders only for them to fall under deaf ears. The Grimm were much too loud. A hand signal or two later their paired off, Yatsuhashi and Velvet taking one side. Coco and Fox the other.

Yatsuhashi took up her slack, standing a good few steps in front of her so as to thin the numbers. The large man was frankly terrified, cutting down as many as he could in an attempt to shield her from harm. One slip up could prove deadly. It did.

Slashing to his left Yatsuhashi was bombarded by Creeps before he could even hope to recover. He stood his ground for a good few seconds before being launched down the hill by the oncoming armada. The large human crashed into the small faunus, taking her down with him. They lay, a dazed mess at the bottom of the valley. The Creeps were merciless.

Before he could rise to his feet he was struck down again, just falling short of crushing her. He got back to his feet, now unarmed; his weapon likely being trampled by the Grimm army. He battered his way through as many as he could, striking the hard white domes on their heads as he fought. He struggled, arms heavy and legs weak as they ran him down. She could only lie there and watch, leg broken and screaming from their tumble. She screamed for backup, help from their teammates but alas they were too far away.

Yatsuhashi fell. He landed atop her. She was breathless, silent. The creep's numbers were waning. Many retreated, others rerouted to head for their teammates. She remained silent, petrified. Her hand slid to Yatsuhashi's neck, feeling for any sign of life. A faint pulse. She knew he was talking as his hand took hers, what he had said she'd never know. She tried to stay strong, this was Yatsuhashi, he'd taken a beating before and came out fine. He knew his limits… he'd passed those limits. He lay atop her, broken and weak. His strength was waning. He could hardly hold her hand by the time the valley was empty. He didn't have the strength to speak anymore. She wrapped her arms around him, telling him he'd be okay. Promising him they'd get him out of there. He couldn't help but smiling as he tried to comfort him, using the last of his strength to squeeze her hand. Just like that Yatsuhashi was gone.

"Y-Yatsu?...Yatsu?!...Yatsuhashi! D-Don't leave me Yatsuhashi! I need y-you, we need you! Please don't die! Please don't die! Yatsu!"

His pulse was gone. His body was limp. Deep down she knew what had happened. But knowing wasn't the same as accepting. She'd been so distraught she'd missed the funeral, she was still crying by that point. Finally, five weeks after he died, she emerged; having lost most of her body weight and with dead eyes. Coco took her to his grave site, promised to give her some time alone.

The faunus girl dropped down onto the dirt before the stone, running a thumb over the engraved lettering. She had brought with her a teddy bear, an old toy that held a lot of meaning to her, setting it atop the stone.

"H-Hi Yatsu… how're you?...I-I've not been great since… anyway. A-At least you're resting now right? I-Is it nice? I miss you quite a bit you know… I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you worry. You always get scared for me, try and help me. It's okay Yasu… l-life will go on I'm sure. Coco and Fox'll get married… have little kids. I-I'll enjoy that, be nice won't it? Aunty Velvet will t-tell them about their Uncle Yatsuhashi. They'd have really liked you… I really liked you."

She fumbled with the dirt in front of his stone, internal turmoil burning through herl. Debating with herself.

"I really liked you…I-I love you Yatsu."

This one's a little darker than usual, sorry I'm so evil ^w^


	9. Nightcap

Tall brown ears weren't the best for shedding sweat, Velvet had learned this reality when she had first begun training to become a huntress. The hours upon hours she'd spent across her lifetime, cleaning her additional appendages. But not in a long time could she recall them being quite this moist, quite this distracting.

She stood in one of Beacon's many training halls, long after the day's Vytal festival festivities had concluded. She had gotten a few photos on that day, both of two of her teammates and their two opponents. Coco wasn't taking the loss very well of course, swearing that the green haired girl had cheated. Yatsuhashi however had taken it better, always one for learning from experiences; he thought that a defeat could teach him quite a lot and drive him to train even harder. Yatsuhashi's own motivation had driven Velvet to do some training of her own, in his style no less, but…

She looked at the frankly monstrous thing she had formed before herself. It was as big as Yatsuhashi, almost twice the size she was when not counting ears! That massive sword seemed so simple, but due to her size it was far more complicated than taking two smaller ones or even the likes of Ruby's scythe.

With a loud gasp she took a strong step forward and brought her version of that massive sword down, attempting to strike the earth and crack it as her partner so often did. It didn't quite have the same effect, instead just getting stuck in the hard floor before her. Try as she might to pry the construct from the school floor it was stuck deep, who could think that even this nigh weightless version it would cause such a hassle. With a sigh and a press of a button on her box the large weapon disappeared from its trapped location.

With a discontented groan the bunny faunus dropped to the grey floor, panting lightly. She must have been at this for three hours now, if not closer to five. _How did he do it? How does he use such a massive weapon? _Velvet wracked her thoughts, sure Yatsuhashi was big, bigger than anyone she's seen before or after, but there had to be some kind of trick to it right? Was he really just that strong? Well… he was strong, he'd given her piggybacks and hadn't even seemed to remotely notice her weight, but had she been underestimating him this whole time. _A-Am I just too weak? I guess just about anyone's weak compared to him but Coco can take a beowulf with her handbag alone, Fox can punch Ursa Major for miles… am I really the weakest of my team? _

A familiar voice sprang her from her concerned thoughts, "Velvet? What are you doing out here?"

"Y-Yasu?" Velvet jumped in surprise, looking around to see her teammate… only to have to slightly stifle a laugh.

Upon coming to the school Yatsuhashi hadn't cared much for pyjamas, but in their dorm he of course had to wear some. This had led to Coco designing a multitude of sleepwear for the green garbed giant, this must have been a newer one. Long silky looking dark green trousers and a short sleeved shirt of a matching colour, but this wasn't what had almost sent the rabbit into giggles. A silly looking green nightcap, not unlike a Santa hat, was placed atop his head. It looked completely out of place on the massive green warrior.

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" He asked, smiling as he slowly approached… little bobble on the end of his had bouncing up and down.

Velvet went quite red stifling herself, "N-No, no. I was just taking a break."

"Probably for the best, you're looking pretty red," The tall man knelt down next to her, "What are you doing out here this late, if you don't mind me asking?"

"O-Oh, just a bit of training you know… Coco doesn't like me showing off my weapon so I thought it would be best to practice while she was asleep," She half lied.

"Ah, I see," He smiled, glad his partner was practicing, "Which weapon were you practicing with?"

"U-Umm…" Velvet could half lie once to Yasu, sure, but lying twice? She was a terrible liar as it was, she quickly conceded quietly, "…Y-Yours…"

"O-Oh?" Yatsuhashi seemed surprised, "How did it go?"

"Not too great," Her brown ears flopped down, "How can you handle a weapon that big?"

"Well, it is much bigger to you than it is to me… but I suppose it's pretty big," Yatsuhashi shrugged.

Velvet was stunned by the giant, "Y-You can't seriously just wield that thing without some kind of secret right?"

"No… I don't think I have one at least," Yasu paused for thought, "Can you make it for me?"

With a press on the box the blue sword appeared, just to Velvet's left and standing upright on its handle. Now came an image Velvet had no chance of holding back an outburst of giggles at. Yatsuhashi, in his pyjamas, swinging a bright blue version of his sword. The little bobble was flying everywhere and hitting him in the face.

He paused with a defeated sigh, the end waving back and forth at the edge of his field of vision, "Coco puts cruel and unusual restrictions on us both it seems."

He gently popped off the cap and passed it to Velvet. Flopping her ears down her back she decided to put it on her head, totally just because she wanted something to cover up her slightly messy hair. Yatsuhashi attempted to ignore it, turning so that his slight redness couldn't be observed before taking a few more practice swings, a spinning slash and then brought it down with his tremendous force.

He scratched the back of his head a little, turning to her, "I think I can see what's wrong with it. It's nothing to do with you."

"O-Oh?" Velvet was a little surprised.

"It's just way too light," Yatsuhashi informed her, "It's more used for crushing than slicing so it's a bit of a problem."

"Ah, that makes sense," Velvet rose, reaching out to take the large sword form him. He passed it to her, "I thought it might be because I was too weak," She admitted.

Yatsuhashi frowned a little, "You fought in the town with your barehanded, punching and kicking Beowulf… Velvet you're far from weak, I can assure you."

"Y-Yeah, but like… compared you and our other teammates…"

A heavy had was placed on her shoulder, Yatsuhashi dropped down once more to get on eye to eye level with her, "Velvet, you're stronger than you think. Besides, you fill a different role to me or Fox. Your weapon makes you unpredictable, it's amazing. Don't worry yourself over this."

Much too embarrassed Velvet couldn't maintain eye contact, lowering her red face and beaming uncontrollably, "Th-Thank you Yatsuhashi."

She felt his big fingers pat the back of her shoulder, "May I borrow your scroll?"

She passed him it without a word, attempting to distract herself with his nightcap. She almost leapt once more when the large man's locker came careening in. He opened it quickly, pulling out his orange monstrosity of a sword before bringing it over to her.

She took it, placing both hands on its long shaft. She stumbled a bit at first, the sword meeting the hard floor. With the gnashing of teeth and a slight growl she managed to lift it up… only to feel Yatsuhashi behind her. Hands gently placed at her forearms. Her redness greatened at the close proximity, allowing him to ease her into the proper stance.

"On three we bring it down, okay?"

Velvet nodded.

"One…Two…Three-

As the loud crashing sounded throughout the training hall, echoing through the school and to the dorms, students were flung from their beds assuming there had been some sort of grave attack on the school.

As if they were not embarrassed enough by the time the headmaster had arrived, lecturing them that while it was good to practice there was a time and place for practice and one for rest as well, Coco's speech at breakfast talk of new rules regarding the "Loudness of the two's banging," painted them both crimson for a good few days.

For fear of causing too much damage to the school Velvet spoke to Yatsuhashi at that very breakfast, "Y-You know, I don't think I'll ever really have to use that sword. Not with you around to for me, right?"

"I-I think so," Yatsuhashi attempted to hide in his tea. Quite the feat for a man of his size.

"I-I think I'd rather just keep you around than learn to use your weapon," Velvet conceded, attempting to vanish into her own meal, "I f-feel like it'd be much safer for all of us if I just stuck around you at all times."

Yatsuhashi attempted to hide deeper within his mug, "I-I have no objections to that."


End file.
